(1. ) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to props and gimmicks used in the field of magic to create a variety of illusions and, more particularly, to a concealable electric shock device that allows a magician to discharge static electricity between the user's body and a person or object that is being touched.
(2. ) Description of Related Art
The present invention relates to props and gimmicks used in the field of magic, carried on the person and hidden underneath the clothing of the magician, and used to create the illusion of discharging static electricity.
In order to discharge static electricity, a device is required that electrifies the user so that the static electricity is discharged when the user touches another person or object. However, as can be appreciated, it would be undesirable for a user to constantly be “electrified,” which would likely result in unintentional electrical discharges.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a concealable electric shock device that allows a user to secretly and selectively become electrified and thereby provide the illusion of being able to discharge static electricity at will.